


Of Puppies And Patrol

by ReighnOnMe



Series: Angst's Wonderful World of Drabbles [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Fluff, Gen, I mean there is absolutely no angst surprising right?, One Shot, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter has puppies, Precious Peter Parker, Puppies, Short, Ticklish Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReighnOnMe/pseuds/ReighnOnMe
Summary: Peter goes out on patrol and comes back with a surprise, that may or may not be covered in fur._________So much fluff it hurts me
Relationships: Tony Stark & Peter Parker
Series: Angst's Wonderful World of Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901749
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Of Puppies And Patrol

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on two prompts my friend picked out I'm sorry its short don't hate me.. I'll update the miscarriage AU soon!
> 
> Sorry about the grammar mistakes and typos lmao this isnt edited 
> 
> Enjoy!

The prompts- 

#30: “This isn’t what it looks like, I swear! Okay … it’s kind of what it looks like, but just give me a chance to explain.” 

And

#14: “Well, this is new.”

***********************

Peter was on patrol, it was going smoothly. He stopped a few muggings, prevented a robbery, just the ordinary routine patrol. 

Well it _was_ normal, before he had six wolfhound puppies in a bathtub (He thinks there wolfhounds anyway.) I mean, can you blame him? Only a truly heartless person would leave them out there in a cold alleyway without a mother besides they had eyes that could melt stone and beautiful white fur (That was grey with dirt and grime. So he could only assume it was white) 

but yeah that's how he got here covered in water while bathing whining puppies in his en-suite bathroom at Avengers Tower, _praying_ to any god that would listen that FRIDAY wouldn’t tattle on him and no one would walk in.

Finishing the last puppy, he smiled, it licked his face, giggling Peter pulled it away, “S-stop!” He said between pants (A/N: Peter's very ticklish, fight me) “FRIDAY, drain the tUB-” he jumped and grabbed a pup before it could escape the bath, it whined squirming in his grasp “No, you don’t!” he muttered, putting him back “You stay right there, got it?” he looked at them with a pointed finger and a hand on his hip with one last look he turns and grabs a few towels, swiftly sitting back at the tub.

Grabbing one of the puppies he dries them off, their fur puffing up making them look more like clouds than dogs, his Green Apple shampoo making them smell amazing, he continued this until they were all done and jumping around tackling him and licking him “Okay! Okay!” He giggled, scooping them up and walking to his bed, sitting them down

“Well, this is new.” He froze the pups whining below him, slowly turning he saw the one person he hoped wouldn't come in. _oh shit._

“This isn’t what it looks like, I swear! Okay … it’s kind of what it looks like, but just give me a chance to explain.” He rushed out looking between the man and the wolfhounds, He raises an eyebrow, “Mhm, explain why there're six dogs in my tower.” Tony rolls his eyes, a hint of amusement in his voice 

"Okay, so it was just a normal patrol a few muggings right? Then I when I was grabbing my backpack out of an alley because I web them up y'know? I hear this whining and ruffling, and when I turn there are 6 puppies! Wolfhounds too! really they're so nice and I took 'em with me because who could leave them there-" "Could've taken them to a shelter", Tony cut him off, Peter ignored him, "I gave them a bath an' such now look at 'em! They're so fluffy and cuddly!" He said while hugging one it licked his cheek

Tony chuckled at the scene leaning against the doorway "Fine you can keep them here tonight, tomorrow we'll take them to a no kill- shelter I know how you feel about animals"

Peter squealed, actually squealed it was adorable to the older man. "Thank you, Mr. Stark! I promise they'll grow on you!" he pushed one into his arms, the man held it away from him, fake disgust on his face 

( _He won’t admit it later, but the puppies did grow on him, he even adopted one for Peter for when he stayed over)_


End file.
